Magnet-shroom
The Magnet-shroom is a Fog level plant that removes metal objects from Zombies, lowering their toughness and/or preventing them from using their special abilities. It steals anything made of metal (Ladders, Pogo Sticks, Pickaxes, Jack-in-the-Boxes, Buckets, Helmets, Trash Cans and Screen Doors) from zombies, with a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it doesn't cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies to nearly useless. For example, it can steal a helmet off a Football Zombie, reducing his health to 10 shots. It can steal objects from any zombies inside its range, a radius of about three squares in every direction from the Magnet-shroom. It can be upgraded to a Gold Magnet (which is not a mushroom) after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000. Surburban Almanac Entry Magnet-shroom ' Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin since they are in front of your defensive plants.You may plant a Tall-nut in a Pumpkin in front of the Magnet-shroom for extra defense. In addition, the Poles, Zombonis, Catapults, and Clubs/Road Signs aren't magnetic. ::'Note: It isn't advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies won't be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the magnet. List of magnetic objects *Buckets *Football helmets .]] *Screen doors ]] ]] *Pickaxes *Pogo Sticks *Ladders *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Trash Cans Trivia *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, the Magnet-shroom doesn't close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *The Magnet-shroom is nocturnal, yet its upgrade, the Gold Magnet, is diurnal. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *Despite the fact that real magnets could attract multiple objects, the Magnet-shroom, ironically, could only attract one object at a time. *It is strange how Magnet-shrooms can only attract one magnetic object at a time, unlike the Gold Magnet , which can attract multiple coins and diamonds. **However, the Gold Magnet is an upgrade and will no longer attract magnetic objects from zombies anymore. *When the Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the Magnet-shroom will glow a bright blue color and have bigger eyes, unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when a Magnet-shroom steals an object. *The Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Shop. *It is the only Mushroom without an apparent mouth. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. **The Sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively), whereas the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *The Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, the Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than the Magnet-shroom. **Maybe because the Gold Magnet has no use for battle, as it just collects coins. *It seems that the magnet on the Magnet-shroom is not connected on the mushroom below it, oddly enough. *It is unknown what happens to the objects that are taken by the Magnet-shroom, as they disappear immediately after some time. **The bigger the object that was stolen, the longer it stays with the Magnet-shroom before disappearing. *The Magnet-shroom will not steal metal items from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if you drag the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metal object, the metal object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes a Magnet-shroom will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, the Magnet-shroom will appear as if it has stolen an object but without the object. *It is unknown why Magnet-shrooms don't get attracted to each other, even if the poles facing each other are unlike. *In the DS version if you have planted a Magnet-shroom anywhere on the lawn, it faces in front of you, making it seem like it is staring at you. *It is unknown why the Magnet-shroom cannot use the object it has stolen as a shield against the zombies. **Maybe because it doesn't have arms or hands. *It is the only mushroom that can upgrade to a day plant. *There are the most species of Zombies weak to it according to the Suburban Almanac. *It's weird that trash cans, screen doors and ladders don't weaken or crush Magnet-shrooms, despite their heavy weight. *The Magnet itself does not appear to be part of the mushroom. **But it most likely needs the magnet to live because it's eyes are on it. *The Magnet seems to be squashing the cap of the mushroom. *The Magnet-shroom, the Hypno-shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only Mushrooms which has their bouncing beat changes when they sleep. *The Magnet-shroom cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. **It may be because the pole is fiberglass. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the almanac image are pointed in a different way. *The Magnet-shroom can't attract vehicles due to their weight. *The Magnet-shroom and the Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *The Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *The Magnet-shroom's mushroom looks like a scarf. *The Magnet-shroom (aside from it's upgrade) is the only plant to use electricity. *It is weird that it cannot steal the Gargantuar's Weapon (the metal sign) even if it is metal. **Perhaps the Gargantuars are holding their weapons too tightly for the Magnet-shrooms to steal. *The Magnet-shroom is one of the eight plants which has an upgrade. The others are Repeater, Fume-shroom, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Sunflower and Spikeweed. *In I Zombie, its weird that a cardboard version of a Magnet-shroom can still attract metal objects when cardboard cannot do that. See Also *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Plants *Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Zen Garden Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Vasebreaker